Titik Lemah Titan
by Jeannexta
Summary: Setelah kejadian itu, Hanji masih harus berpikir keras lagi untuk mencari tahu titik lemah titan. Karena faktanya, bagian anal Eren saat dicabuli oleh Levi hanyalah titik lemah yang ada pada setiap manusia berakal, pada umumnya. # RiRen; Yaoi; ONESHOT. # My 2nd fic on this fandom; collab-fic with thyayaa. Enjoy!


Suara derap langkah kaki kuda terdengar mendekati Markas Lama Pasukan Penyelidik, ketika siang itu Levi sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di atap. Mengawasi Eren yang sedang menjemur seprei dan selimut. Sang Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu menoleh ke bawah, melihat Erwin beserta tiga bawahannya berhenti di dekat pintu masuk.

Petra menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan punggung membungkuk hormat, sebelum jari telunjuknya mengarah ke atas. Erwin mendongak, bertatapan langsung dengan Levi. Satu tangannya melambai ke arah Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu, memberi isyarat lewat sorot mata agar Levi mau turun ke bawah untuk menemuinya.

Satu alis Levi terangkat. Heran dan bingung. Tak biasanya Erwin datang menemuinya di tempat ini jika bukan hal penting. Biasanya ia yang selalu dipanggil ke kantor Pemimpin Tim Pelaksana Pasukan Penyelidik itu.

Dengan kening yang masih mengerut, Levi berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke bawah, setelah sebelumnya ekor matanya sempat melirik Eren yang masih sibuk menjemur seprei.

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Hajime Isayama**. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Canon**_ _setting_ yang sedikit dimodifikasi; _timeline_ saat Hanji datang ke Markas Lama Pasukan Penyelidik untuk meminta izin Levi agar Eren membantunya dalam percobaan (komik Attack on Titan volume 5).

 **M** - _rated_

 **1k+** _words_

 **Tragedy/Humor**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **RiRen** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menceritakan **hubungan antara pria dengan pria.** _Possible_ _ **Out**_ _ **Of**_ _ **Characters.**_ _Rating_ **M** untuk kata-kata kasar dan kotor, dan adegan yang menjurus ke arah _Lemon._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari doujinshi SnK berjudul Kimi o Kowashitai karya Senkan AA/Ahiru, dan komik Sweety vol 7 karya Park Jae-sung & Kim Ju-ri.

 **.**

 _ **My**_ _ **2nd**_ _ **fic**_ _ **on**_ _ **this**_ _ **fandom.**_

 _ **Collab-fic**_ _with my beloved bff,_ **thyayaa.**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Titik Lemah Titan**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

"Ada apa?" Levi berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Di samping kanan Erwin. Pria berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum. Senyum yang Levi tahu menyembunyikan maksud tertentu. "Langsung saja ke poin utama. Kau tahu aku malas mendengar basa-basi."

Erwin bersedekap. Tadi ia sengaja menyuruh anak buahnya dan anak buah Levi agar tak menganggu pembicaraan penting mereka, hingga hanya ada ia dan Levi yang duduk di ruang makan itu. "Ini mengenai Eren." Menarik nafas panjang, Erwin memulai. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Kau sudah tahu dengan keadaan Hanji, kan? Karena dua _titan_ percobaannya dibunuh dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya, dia mulai terlihat tak waras."

"Bukannya sudah sejak lama kan wanita itu sudah tak waras?" Kedua tangan Levi terlipat di depan dada. Terbayang wajah Hanji yang akan berubah jadi maniak jika sudah membicarakan _titan_. Ia bahkan meragukan Hanji seorang wanita tulen, melihat penampilannya yang seperti setengah wanita dan setengah pria. "Jadi kau kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan kondisi wanita aneh itu, atau—"

"Ini berhubungan dengan Eren!" potong Erwin cepat. "Hanji bilang, dia tidak mendapat izinmu untuk membawa Eren agar membantunya dalam percobaan."

"Memang," Levi membenarkan. "Bukannya sejak sebelum Eren dibawa ke pengadilan, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau bocah itu akan kuurus. Dia berada dalam kuasaku."

"Tapi, ini benar-benar penting, Levi..." sepasang bola mata Erwin menatap lurus sang Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu. "Kau tahu sendiri kan pekerjaan Hanji. Eksperimennya sangat berat. Dia harus meneliti titik lemah _titan_ selain tengkuk. Dan, kau harus tahu. Diam-diam para polisi militer juga melakukan eksperimen yang sama."

Levi mendelik. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Kau tak salah dengar," Erwin berkata, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Levi. "Baru-baru ini kami menemukan seorang mata-mata yang sengaja masuk dalam Pasukan Penyelidik angkatan ke-104. Kami sudah mengurusnya. Kau tak perlu turun tangan."

Levi mendecih. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali membunuh bocah pengkhianat itu."

"Jadi," suara Erwin sedikit melunak, "maukah kau mengizinkan Hanji membawa Eren agar bisa membantunya dalam percobaan?"

Kedua mata tajam Levi menatap Erwin selama tiga detik, "Apa wanita kacamata bodoh itu yang memintamu kemari agar aku mengabulkan permintaannya, huh?"

Erwin menelan ludah diam-diam. Meski sudah lama ia mengenal Levi, namun ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau tatapan tajam sekaligus intimidasi Levi selalu berhasil membuatnya sedikit bergidik takut. "Ya, sedikit," jeda sejenak. "Tapi aku setuju dengan percobaan Hanji kali ini. Katakanlah ini semacam rencana cadangan kita jika Eren dibawa lagi ke pengadilan, jika misalnya hasil ekspedisi di luar tembok berikutnya tak berjalan sesuai rencana kita."

Levi terdiam. Penjelasan Erwin benar-benar masuk akal. Ia juga tak yakin bisa kembali hidup-hidup jika melakukan ekspedisi di luar tembok berikutnya. Nyawanya dan semua rekan Pasukan Penyelidik seperti telur di ujung tanduk. Para _titan_ di luar tembok tak bisa diprediksikan berapa jumlahnya. Yang siap memakan mereka satu per satu hingga tak ada yang tersisa.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tertarik dengan Eren saat menyelamatkannya dari dua titan di _Wall Maria_ hari itu," mati-matian Erwin menahan senyum geli melihat Levi melotot ke arahnya. "Mengejutkan, ternyata kau seorang pedofil."

Candaan Erwin terdengar sangat menyindir di telinga Levi. Jika saja ia tak ingat Erwin adalah salah satu teman dekatnya sekaligus komandannya, ia tak akan ragu menebas kepala Erwin dengan pedangnya.

"Erwin..." Levi menggeram tertahan. Meredam gejolak di dadanya. "Keputusanku tetap sama. Aku tidak mengizinkan Eren dibawa Hanji dalam percobaannya."

Sesaat Erwin terhenyak. Levi bangkit berdiri. Erwin tahu ia tak ada pilihan terakhir selain menggunakan kartu As yang hanya akan digunakannya jika situasi sudah tak menguntungkan dirinya.

"Tunggu, Levi!" Erwin mencegah Levi yang sudah akan meninggalkannya. Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik yang memiliki tinggi badan di bawah standar laki-laki pada umumnya itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Bagaimana jika misalnya polisi militer tiba-tiba menculik Eren? Dan buruknya mereka mencabuli Eren bergiliran sebelum membedahnya, lalu membunuhnya?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi." Rahang Levi mengatup keras dengan kedua mata menajam.

"Karena itu," Erwin melangkah mendekat. "Izinkanlah Hanji untuk membawa Eren dalam percobaannya. Kita harus bertindak lebih cepat dari mereka. Kau tak ingin kan tubuh Eren dijamah oleh mereka?" Sebelah tangannya terulur, dan memegang pundak Levi. "Kau juga bisa ikut dalam percobaan Hanji kali ini," ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa tenang tiba-tiba berubah maniak seperti Hanji; nafasnya memburu, kedua pipi memerah, dan wajah berkeringat. "Kau bisa lebih dulu menyentuh tubuh Eren. Usianya saja yang masih anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya hebat, lho!" bisiknya seperti om-om mesum.

Terperangah. Mulut Levi setengah terbuka. "Erwin..." Levi mundur dua langkah dengan wajah setengah jijik, "kenapa kau jadi seperti Hanji? Wajahmu itu... maniak seperti dia."

Erwin tersentak, sebelum ia berdehem pelan. Mengembalikan imejnya yang biasa terlihat tenang dan bijaksana. Sepertinya aktingnya tadi sudah terlalu berlebihan. "Jadi, kau setuju?" Nada suaranya kembali terdengar berwibawa.

Tarikan nafas panjang dari Levi. Tak ada opsi lain selain ikut dalam percobaan wanita maniak berkacamata itu, Levi akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi—" ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, memberi tatapan mengancam. "—hanya aku sendiri yang boleh menyentuh tubuh Eren. Bukan kau, Hanji, atau siapapun. Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya seperti instruksi kalian."

Erwin mengangguk puas. Jawaban itu yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tepat jam sembilan malam, kuda yang ditunggangi Hanji dan keempat anak buahnya sampai di Markas Lama Pasukan Penyelidik. Dengan tak sabaran, wanita berkacamata itu melompat turun dari kudanya dan berlari ke dalam.

"Di mana Eren? Di mana?" Kepalanya celingukan mencari sosok Eren di dalam ruang makan yang diduduki Levi, Erwin, dan para anak buah mereka.

Levi berdecih melihat wajah maniak Hanji. "Eren sudah kusuruh tidur. Bukannya salah satu anak buah Erwin sudah pergi menyampaikan pesan padamu kalau percobaannya baru akan dilaksanakan besok."

"Aku sudah tak sabar!" Hanji berseru heboh, "Lagipula, kita bisa memanfaatkan kondisi malam hari, karena kebanyakan _titan_ yang kuteliti tidak bisa beraktivitas jika tak ada matahari."

Levi terdiam. Fakta yang dibeberkan Hanji jelas masuk akal. Karena dengan begitu kekuatan _titan_ Eren—yang berbeda dari titan lain—bisa sedikit diatasi. "Baiklah." Suara kursi berderak terdengar saat Levi bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, "Petra, Oruo, Eld, Gunther."

Keempat anak buah Levi serempak menoleh bersamaan.

"Bersiap-siap jika misalnya nanti aku tak bisa menangani Eren dalam wujud _titan_ seorang diri."

" _Ha'i, Heichou_!"

Pandangan Levi kembali pada Hanji, "Aku mau hanya aku, kau, dan Erwin yang turun ke kamar Eren di bawah tanah."

"Oke!" Hanji mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

Dengan Levi yang berjalan lebih dulu, Erwin dan Hanji mengikuti dari belakang.

 **.**

 **. .**

Eren terjaga dari tidurnya begitu Levi selesai memasang borgol besi di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terhubung dengan satu rantai panjang di atas kepala tempat tidur.

" _Heichou_?" Kedua mata Eren mengerjap beberapa kali saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul. Ia mendongak, menatap borgol di kedua tangannya. "Kenapa—?"

"Halo, Eren!" sapa Hanji dengan suara bersemangat.

Eren menoleh. Terkejut melihat Hanji dan Erwin berdiri di dalam kamarnya selain Levi. "Kenapa aku diborgol?" Sorot matanya menatap bingung dan sedikit takut.

"Malam ini," Hanji tersenyum lebar dengan wajah maniaknya. Kedua telapak tangannya menggosok-gosok di depan dada. "Tubuhmu akan kuteliti dengan menggunakan perantara Levi." Sedikit tak rela sebenarnya, padahal ia sendiri yang ingin mencari tahu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri tentang titik lemah _titan_ dari tubuh Eren.

"A—Apa? Aku?" Eren membelalak. " _Heichou_?!" Kedua matanya menuntut penjelasan. Padahal kaptennya sendiri yang menolak Hanji meneliti tubuhnya saat beberapa hari yang lalu wanita itu datang ke markas mereka.

"Aku sudah setuju." Levi menjawab setengah cuek.

Eren ternganga. "Ti-tidak!" Tubuhnya meronta-ronta. Membayangkan tubuhnya akan ditusuk dengan besi-besi seperti dua _titan_ kesayangan Hanji yang sudah terbunuh. "Aku tidak mau, _Heichou_!" Raut wajahnya memucat. Tubuhnya bergetar takut.

"Eren, tenang, tenang!" Hanji berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan terulur menenangkan. "Tubuhmu tak akan ditusuk oleh besi-besi. Hanya ditusuk oleh—" sengaja ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan menoleh ke arah Levi dengan bibir menyeringai.

"Kau akan ditusuk oleh 'pedang'-ku, bocah." Levi menyelesaikan kalimat Hanji dengan wajah datarnya dan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat.

Eren mematung. Kedua bola matanya nyaris keluar dari rongga mendengar perkataan sang kapten. "A-aku pasti sedang bermimpi buruk! Aku harus cepat bangun!"

Sebelum Eren sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hanji dengan cepat melompat untuk memasang _gag-ball_ berwarna pink di mulut si pemilik marga Yeager itu. Eren membelalak. Tak menduga. Wajahnya berubah horor melihat Hanji yang semakin menyeringai lebar. Mulai hari ini ia akan mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya agar tak berurusan dengan Hanji setelah Levi di posisi pertama.

"Levi~" wanita berkacamata yang sangat maniak dengan _titan_ itu mengerling ke arah sang Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik. "Mau kubantu melucuti semua pakaian Eren~?" Bibir Hanji langsung mengerucut manyun begitu Levi memberi tatapan ingin melumatnya hidup-hidup.

"Menyingkir," desis Levi, sembari melepas jaket cokelatnya yang bersimbol sayap kebebasan. "Aku yang akan melakukannya." Lalu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, dan mengurung tubuh Eren dengan kedua lututnya.

Eren menggeleng-geleng dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Nyaris menangis. "Mmmh! Mmmh!" Memohon dengan sorot mata memelas. Berharap sang kapten berubah pikiran.

Setelah melepas celana kain beserta _underwear_ yang dipakai Eren dan membuangnya ke lantai, Levi menadahkan tangannya ke samping tanpa menoleh. "Mana pelumasnya?"

Hanji memberikannya dengan sikap khidmat. Mendramatisir. Sejak tadi ia terus cekikikan mesum.

Dengan satu tangannya, Levi menahan kedua pergelangan kaki Eren di udara. Membuat pantat Eren sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan kerutan kecil yang belum pernah dimasuki. Kemudian dengan satu tangannya yang memegang botol pelumas seukuran dua jari orang dewasa, Levi menuangkan cairan itu. Tubuh Eren tersentak merasakan cairan dingin membasahi liangnya.

"Levi~" Hanji buru-buru mengingatkan, "jangan lupa sisakan juga untuk disiramkan di—"

"Aku tahu," delikan tajam dilayangkan Levi ke arah wanita satu-satunya di kamar itu. "Tutup saja mulutmu, _bitch_."

Hanji mencibirkan bibir bawahnya.

Erwin yang sejak tadi ambigu hanya bisa meminta maaf lewat sorot mata, begitu Eren menatapnya untuk meminta pertolongan.

Kedua mata Eren tertutup rapat saat ia melihat Levi menuangkan sisa cairan dari dalam botol itu ke arah benda yang dimiliki setiap makhluk hidup ber- _gender_ laki-laki. Baru sadar dengan 'Pedang' yang tadi dikatakan sang kapten. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan begitu membayangkan milik Levi menerobos paksa ke dalam liang di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Kalian berdua," suara berat Levi membuat Eren membuka kedua matanya. "Lebih baik menunggu di luar sampai aku selesai mencabuli bocah yang masih di bawah umur ini. Cepat."

Erwin mengangguk mengerti. Menarik Hanji agar ikut bersamanya. Wanita berkacamata itu sempat menggerutu 'Pelit!' ke arah Levi tanpa ada rasa takut.

Pintu tertutup dari luar. Kedua mata Levi menatap lurus ke arah Eren. "Nah, Eren..." kedua tangannya membentangkan kedua kaki Eren. "Kau pasti akan membenciku setelah ini. Tapi hal yang kulakukan ini adalah perintah. Untuk mencari tahu titik lemah titan selain tengkuk. Jadi—" miliknya sudah menempel di pintu masuk Eren, bersiap-siap menusuk. "—buat tubuhmu rileks. Agar kau tak merasakan sakit berlebihan."

"Urmngh!" Kedua mata Eren membelalak. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan benda asing memasuki tubuhnya dari bawah sana.

Malam itu, Eren Yeager tak akan pernah melupakan betapa beringasnya sang kapten yang dijuluki manusia terkuat, saat mengajaknya bertarung panas di atas ranjang selama beberapa jam sampai ia lemas tak berdaya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hanji masih harus berpikir keras lagi untuk mencari tahu titik lemah _titan_. Karena faktanya, bagian anal Eren saat dicabuli oleh Levi hanyalah titik lemah yang ada pada setiap manusia berakal, pada umumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Fanfiksi ini bisa terealisasikan berkat obrolan random _via WhatsApp_ dengan sahabat saya, Tia. Jadi, sebagian dialog dan paragraf yang ada di fanfiksi ini juga berasal darinya.

Ini fanfiksi kedua saya di fandom AoT/SnK. Masih menggunakan _pairing_ RiRen karena imajinasi liar yang berhubungan dengan keduanya sangat _chemistry_ dan membuat gregetan.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave,_ dan _follow_ ) di fic RiRen pertama saya: **Xiao Chozou, DeidaraChan, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange**.

Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. :)


End file.
